We're Lost!
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when the casts at Condor Studios go to a waterpark, but Sonny and Chad get lost? Twoshot! For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With a Summer Romance Competition. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With a Summer Romance Competition! At one part in the story, there's this part with these 2 girls with neuroblastoma and I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I just wanted to say that I never met those 2 girls, but their stories touched my heart, so I put them in this. Because they died in August, this story takes place somewhere in July so they would be alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/So Random. Happy**? ****

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

We're here!" I exclaimed, looking out of the bus window. Because it's so hot, Mr. Condor let all of his shows take the day off to go to Soak City, the best water park in all of California! Okay, there's only 10 rides, but it's still supposed to be awesome! The only problem is Mr. Condor told everyone but Chad and I to choose a partner from a different show and we had to go on all of the rides together and sit on the bus together, so now Chad and I are partners...but Chad isn't gonna ruin my day! I won't let him!

"It's only Soak City, it's not like we're about to meet Obama," Chad said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I know, but I've never been to Soak City before! We don't have Soak City's in Wisconsin, but the biggest water park in America is there, it's called Noah's Ark and it's so much fun! I used to go every summer with my mom and her five brothers and six sisters, plus their kids, I had so much fun, once, my aunt Jennifer got sick, so-" Chad interrupted me.

"Sonny? I don't care," Chad said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever," I said. Mr. Condor started letting us out of the bus.

"No matter what you do, stay with your partner at all times and when you're done for the day, come here. If you're not here by 3, then you're fired. Even if you get here a second late," Mr. Condor said. Wow, harsh much? Everyone went in the park since Mr. Condor got us tickets online already, we have season passes if we ever want to go again this summer.

"We should probably get a locker," I said.

"Yeah, we probably should," Chad said. Chad and I got on the line to get a locker, when someone decided to scream, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND SONNY MUNROE TOGETHER! CHANNY'S ALIVE!"

Great.

As much as I love my fans, I don't want them following me everywhere I go. And what's a Channy? What looks like about 50 people came running towards Chad and I, giving us pens and whatever they wanted to get signed. Some of the more touching fans that I met was a girl named Kadie **(A/N She died a few weeks ago, but I think she's so special, that I made her alive in this story. I wish she really was alive though. She really wanted to me Taylor Swift and ended up getting a phone call from her, then died 2 days later. I remember praying that she would get to meet Taylor before it happened. From what I've heard, she was a fighter and was determined to meet Taylor before it happened, poor girl, she wasn't even 10 yet, but I'm not sure what her exact age was. R.I.P.) **who has a disease called neuroblastoma and is limited on time, so she's doing as much as she can before she dies. Just because of her tragic story (and hearing how much she wanted to meet Taylor Swift, though she also said that she's been wanting to meet me too, but she wanted to meet Taylor longer), I wanted to give her something special, but I didn't know what, so I gave her another hug and told her that I was gonna tell Taylor about her. Plus, told her some comforting words in the autograph I gave her. There was another girl, this one was 6, who's name is Alexia **(A/N Same story as Kadie. I only found out about her the other day, and I'm not sure when she died, but she died after August 6th, because she met Taylor Swift that day. She also deserves to still be alive. Again, R.I.P.) **who also has neuroblastoma, and even though she's supposed to stay in a wheelchair, she still tries to walk no matter how much pain it causes her. She's even doing ballet even though it hurts because she loves ballet so much. I also wanted to give her something, but didn't know what, so I gave her another hug and told her I would tell Taylor about her **(A/N remember that this takes place in July, therefore she didn't meet Taylor yet)**. Both of the two girls couldn't stop thanking me for doing that. Chad and I signed a few more autographs (and after we found out what Channy was, told them that we weren't dating), we were finally able to get a locker to put our stuff in.

"I feel bad for those 2 girls, Kadie and Alexia," I said while we were looking for our locker. Where's locker 1419?

"Well, it's not our faults that they ended up getting so sick," Chad said while opening up our locker. I slapped him. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chad asked me. I slapped him again.

"For saying that about those girls! They could die!" I said.

"Well, why did you slap me again?" Chad asked me.

"For not knowing why I slapped you the first time!" I answered. I slapped him again.

"Why did you slap me again?" Chad asked.

"Because it's fun!" I said, giggling. I thought I heard Chad say, "Stupid cute," but why would he say that? I put my bags in the locker they gave us while Chad took his shirt off. I tried not to stare at him, but failed miserably. I can't help it, he has abs! And his blue trunks really match his eyes! I took off my coverup to reveal my yellow polka dot bikini. I could tell Chad is smirking behind me.

"You like the Chabs?" He asked, probably still smirking. I sighed, turning around.

"First, what are Chabs? And why would I look at them?" I asked Chad. Chad chuckled.

"Chabs are the combination of 'Chad' and 'abs,'" Chad said like it was obvious. When you think he can't get any more self-centered, he does it. All of a sudden, I saw cameras flashing.

Paparazzi.

Great.

That's the one thing I hate about being famous.

"Chad, why are you with Sonny here?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Sonny, when did you realize that you like Chad?'"

"Do you guys plan on getting married in the future?" WHAT? Chad grabbed my hand and we started running away from them. As soon as Chad's hand touched mine, I felt sparks. And I mean a lot of sparks. I've never felt this with anyone else in my life. Chad and I ran to this weird cave-like place in the back of the park, where a guy was guarding it. The guy let Chad and I in the cave. When we got inside, I noticed Chad was still holding my hand.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Chad let go of my hand.

"So, now what?" I asked him. Chad shrugged.

"I don't know, we can't go back out there, I guess we'll have to stay here for a while," Chad said. I sighed and sat down on the floor.

"If we don't get back to the meeting place by 3, then we're gonna get fired," I said. The more I thought about that, the more I wanted to cry about it. Soon, I was crying. Chad sat down next to me and hugged me, letting me cry on his chest.

"It's okay, we're gonna get there in time, we won't get fired," Chad said soothingly, rubbing my back. I'm not gonna lie, I like being in this position. I can feel the sparks fly.

"But what if we don't? Maybe he'll think twice about firing you since you star on Mackenzie Falls, but he'll fire me in a nanosecond!" I said. Chad continued to rub my back.

"Sonny, look at me," Chad said. I looked at him. Chad wiped my tears away with his thumb. "We're not gonna get fired. We're gonna get out of here before 3," he said, then let me cry on his chest again. We stayed in this position for about 5 more minutes, then we were kinda just sitting there. We were both quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward silence.

"Chad?" I said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He said.

"When do you think the paparazzi is gonna leave?" I asked.

"Not until they get what they want, which are answers to their questions," Chad said.

"So they want to know why we're here, if we're dating, and if we plan on getting married in the future, then we can leave?" I asked him.

"Yup. Or we can get a disguise and get past them," Chad said.

"Where are we gonna get a disguise?" I asked him.

"There's a reason why we ran here out of all places in this water park. Whenever someone famous comes here and paparazzi finds them, they run here, where a secret exit can be found, leading to the rides in the water park, but first, we need to get a disguise, which can be found next to the exit," Chad said.

"Alright, then let's go!" I said, and we started walking towards the secret exit.

"Chad? Where's the exit?" I asked him.

"I've never actually been here, so I don't know, Gomez told me about this place," Chad said.

"So what you're telling me is we're stuck here until we find the secret exit?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>So I plan on making this a two-shot, three-shot, or a really short multi-chap, depending on where the story goes. Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! The deadline for the contest is today, so it's a good thing that I decided that this will be a two-shot! So this is the last part. And who got hit by hurricane Irene? *raises hand* I didn't lose power, so I wrote some of this during the hurricane, but Saturday night, I could barely sleep last night :( 2 poor trees in my backyard fell! THEY WERE SO YOUNG! I'm kinda sad it's the first day of September, I like August better! And this is really random, but I just got highlights the same color as Demi Lovato's :)**

**Shoutouts to x0alexis8, TheRandomWizard23, DannySamLover20, and XxSimplyAlicexX!**

**Disclaimer: I owned SWAC for about 5 minutes, but Irene took it away :( So I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

"Chad!" Sonny screamed, slapping me.

"Ow! Quit slapping me!" I said, touching where she slapped me. From all of those slaps, there's gonna be a bruise on my beautiful face. It's a sad, sad day when the greatest actor of our generation gets slapped on the cheek so much, that it's gonna get bruised. If most people did that, then I would probably call the FBI on them, but because it's Sonny, I'll let this one slide.

"Where's the secret exit?" Sonny asked.

"I told you, I don't know! Gomez told me about it, I've never been here before!" I exclaimed. Sonny sighed.

"I guess all we can do is sit here," Sonny said, then sat down. After she sat down, a door opened up that wasn't there before. Sonny got up and we slowly walked towards the door, Sonny hiding behind me. We walked in the room that the door led to and it looked like my dressing room except it was twice the size, more colorful, it didn't say my name on the wall, and had stuff that Sonny would like, but I would never keep in my dressing room. Actually, it didn't look like my dressing room at all. When Sonny saw the room, she ran to the couch, smiling, then to the popcorn machine, then to the pool table, jumping up and down and giggling. She's so cute when she's excited. Stupid cute. She ran over to me, took my hand, and we started running to wherever Sonny is taking me. Only 5 minutes ago, Sonny was slapping me for not knowing where the secret exit is, and now she's super excited and all giggly. I'm not gonna deny it, I felt major sparks when our hands touched. I wonder if she felt them too.

"Chad, do you really want to go on the water rides? Because if you want to stay in here, I'd be fine with that!"Sonny said. She said it so fast, that I could barely understand her. But I did because Sonny's talked this fast before.

"Sonny, we're gonna have to leave eventually, remember what Mr. Condor said about not getting back by 3?" I reminded her. Sonny's smile turned into a frown. I frowned when I saw that. I don't like it when Sonny isn't sunny. Sonny not being sunny is like me not being the greatest actor of my generation. And it would be horrible if I wasn't the greatest actor of my generation. So Sonny has to be sunny. I saw Sonny start to smile again. I found myself smiling with her.

"Well, what time is it? As long as we have some time, we can stay in here until 2, then we can go find the secret exit!" Sonny said, excited to be in this room that's not that awesome for my taste.

"It's 12,' I said. So, for the next 2 hours, all we did was play pool, foosball, and air hockey while eating cotton candy and popcorn. Because I knew if I really tried, I would win every round, I let Sonny win a few rounds, and seeing that smile on her face was worth it. At 2, Sonny and I sat down on the couch for a few minutes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the paparazzi found us, then we wouldn't find this room and have so much fun," Sonny said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I've never loved the paparazzi so much," I said, smiling back at her. Unconciously, I started leaning in while she did the same, and I kissed her. It was the most magical feeling ever. I could feel the sparks flying everywhere. I'm wonderstruck. I pulled away, shocked at what just happened. But I liked that it happened. I'm not gonna lie, I like Alison 'Sonny' Munroe, in case kissing her didn't make that obvious.

When I saw Sonny's face right after, I thought she would look like she never wanted that to happen again, but to my surprise, she was smiling. Smiling bigger than ever. It made me smile thinking that I made Sonny this happy. We were kinda just sitting there, looking in each other's eyes for a few minutes, until I remembered that we have to find the secret exit and get to the meeting spot if we don't want to get fired. I reminded Sonny, and then we got up and ran out of the room. We were able to find the secret exit quickly (there was big arrows pointing to where the secret exit is, how did we not see those before?). There was 2 closets (one for guys, one for girls) next to the secret exits, that should be where we get our disguises. Sonny walked in one closet and I walked in the other and we got our disguises. I decided to wear a blue shirt (to match my eyes), sunglasses, and a hat that I knew wouldn't mess up my hair (I don't just wake up looking this gorgeous!). I walked out of the walk in closet and waited for Sonny to come out.

She came out wearing one of those huge floppy hats, a pair of sunglasses, and a blue coverup (to match my eyes...actually, I don't know if she did that to match my eyes). But, as usual, she was gorgeous. I took her hand and we walked out of the secret exit, hand in hand. Before we left, the security guard stopped us.

"When you're done with your disguises, can you give them to the 2 people at the entrance with the names of Bob and Linda?" The guy, who's nametag said his name was Reggie, asked. We nodded, then left. We got to the lockers without getting notice, got our stuff out of the locker, put it on, gave our disguises to Bob and Linda (they were waiting for us...kinda creepy), and got to the meeting place at 2:55.

"Sonny, how did you manage to not get your hair wet?" Tawni asked her.

"Because someone didn't want to go anywhere near the rides," Sonny said, fake-glaring at me. I fake-glared at her back.

"I don't just wake up this gorgeous," I said, pointing at my face, "And I'm not gonna risk getting my perfect hair wet!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

When Tawni stopped looking at us, we smiled.

I'm glad we got lost in that cave today.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this in time! :D Review!<strong>


End file.
